


Some Day

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [447]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gay Pride, Gen, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/26/20: "parade, park, arch”Theme Week: PrideThat Stiles and Derek are kids, or minors at least, is only implied in this drabble.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [447]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/26/20: "parade, park, arch”
> 
> Theme Week: Pride
> 
> That Stiles and Derek are kids, or minors at least, is only implied in this drabble.

Beacon Hills couldn’t muster up participants enough for a Pride parade of its own. Instead a celebration in the town park was held, like a street fair with food vendors, local bands, a speech by the mayor, and a lot more decorations, streamers and banners.

The day’s highlight was a group wedding of three couples, under a balloon arch in rainbow colors.

Stiles and Derek, not old enough to be legally married anywhere, listened intently to the officiant’s words, whispering their responses, though neither had come prepared with rings.

“We’ll get rings,” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah, some day,” Derek whispered back.


End file.
